gameofthronesfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Игра престолов
«'Игра престолов'» (англ. Game of Thrones) — американский телесериал в жанре фэнтези, созданный по мотивам цикла романов «Песнь льда и пламени» писателя Джорджа Мартина. Премьера в США состоялась на кабельном телеканале HBO 17 апреля 2011 года. right|275px|thumb|Промо Эддарда Старка для первого сезона. Сюжет Сценарий сериала базируется на цикле романов Джорджа Мартина «Песнь льда и пламени». Каждой из семи книг (на данный момент опубликовано пять из них) соответствует один сезон сериала. Третий роман «Буря мечей» послужил сюжетной основой сразу для двух сезонов — третьего и четвертого. Действие сериала разворачивается на фоне политических интриг и гражданской войны в Вестеросе. Первый сезон начинается с того, что правитель Семи Королевств Роберт Баратеон просит своего старого друга Эддарда Старка стать его новым десницей — главным советником. Эддард расследует обстоятельства гибели своего предшественника Джона Аррена. В свою очередь Ланнистеры, родственники королевы Серсеи, пытаются взять Железный трон под свой контроль. В Эссосе два уцелевших представителя королевской семьи Таргариенов, свергнутой Робертом Баратеоном, ищут союзников, способных вернуть им власть над Вестеросом. Они находят поддержку у воинственных кочевников — дотракийцев. Конфликт между претендентами на Железный трон приводит к масштабной гражданской войне в Вестеросе. Тем временем на Севере, за Великой Стеной, пробуждается забытое, легендарное зло. Ночной дозор, охраняющий Стену, остается единственным препятствием, отделяющим мир людей от чудовищных созданий. История создания Предыстория Первое предложение о продаже прав на экранизацию Джордж Мартин получил спустя 1-2 месяца после выхода первой книги из серии, и предложения продолжали поступать с выходом новых книг и ростом их популярности. Росту интереса способствовал также коммерческий успех экранизаций в жанре фэнтези в целом, прежде всего успех трилогии фильмов «Властелин колец» Питера Джексона. Тем не менее, долгое время писатель довольно скептически относился к возможной экранизации своих произведений, считая их чересчур длинными для киновоплощения и слишком отличающимися от телевизионных стандартов для телесериала. Этому способствовал опыт Джорджа Мартина как сценариста и продюсера в 80-е и 90-е годы. Автор считал способной адекватно передать на телеэкране содержание планируемых семи книг только очень крупную телекомпанию. В январе 2007 года кабельный канал HBO приобрёл права на экранизацию серии книг «Песнь льда и пламени» Джорджа Мартина. В сентябре 2008 года HBO закрепила за собой права на сериал, но зелёный свет проекту был дан только в ноябре. Почти сразу в сети появился синопсис пилота, а следом и полный текст сценария. Подготовка к съемкам Сценаристами и исполнительными продюсерами проекта помимо самого Мартина стали Дэвид Бениофф и Д. Б. Уайсс. Первоначально предполагалось, что они будут сценаристами всех эпизодов, кроме одного в каждом сезоне (сценарий одного из эпизодов сезона пишет сам Джордж Мартин). Однако в дальнейшем к команде сценаристов присоединились Джейн Эспенсон и Брайан Когман, каждый из которых написал сценарий одной из серий первого сезона. Особенности проекта Сценарист Дэвид Бениофф описал «Игру престолов» как «Клан Сопрано» в Средиземье, подчёркивая общую темную атмосферу сериала и хитросплетение сложных интриг, в которых элемент фэнтези — скорее, дополнение. Представитель руководства HBO Майкл Ломбардо считает, что сама история более привлекательна, чем магия или экзотическая обстановка. Помимо этого, HBO наняло экспертов в области создания языков для разработки дотракийского языка, с собственным произношением, словарем более чем 1800 слов и сложной грамматической структурой, который используется в сериале. Подбор актеров 5 мая 2009 года было анонсировано, что Питер Динклэйдж подписал контракт на роль Тириона Ланнистера для съемок в пилотной серии. Через некоторое время после этого неизвестные лица отредактировали профиль актрисы Холли Мэри Комбс на сайте IMDB, «назначив» ее на роль Кейтилин Старк; однако продюсеры Дэвид Бениофф и Дэн Уайсс заявили, что это розыгрыш. Несколькими месяцами спустя, в начале августа 2009, было официально объявлено, что роль Кейтилин досталась Дженнифер Или. В конце июля 2009 года, было обнародовано множество имен актеров, которых пригласили для участия в сериале, включая Шона Бина в роли Неда Старка. Съемки пилотной серии Съёмки пилотного эпизода заняли почти месяц, с 24 октября по 19 ноября 2009 года. Вскоре после окончания съёмок пилотной серии стало известно, что актрису Дженнифер Или (роль Кейтилин Старк) заменит Мишель Фэйрли. Кроме того, исполнительницу одной из ключевых ролей Дейнерис Таргариен, молодую актрису Тэмзин Мёрчант, также заменили Эмилией Кларк. Это потребовало повторной съёмки части сцен, включая пролог, при этом из-за накладок в расписании не все актеры пилотного эпизода смогли вернуться к пересъёмкам, что потребовало замену актеров для еще трех персонажей. Режиссёр первого варианта пилотной серии сериала, Томас МакКарти, также не смог вернуться к повторным съемкам, и был заменен, его имя не упоминается в титрах. Съёмки сериала 26 июля 2010 года начались съёмки 9 эпизодов первого сезона в Северной Ирландии, которые были завершены в середине декабря (15-го или 16-го по разным источникам) того же года. В июне 2012 года в интернете получили распространение кадры из 10 эпизода, на которых одна из отрубленных голов напоминает лицом 43-го президента США Джорджа Буша-младшего. HBO отреагировало на скандал извинениями, объявив, что сцену с отрубленными головами отредактируют при выпуске на DVD. Как пояснил продюсер Дэвид Бениофф, создатели просто использовали те искусственные головы, которые могли достать поблизости. Через два дня после премьеры сериала, 19 апреля 2011 года, было объявлено о продлении сериала на второй сезон. Второй сезон, как и первый, состоит из десяти эпизодов, его трансляция в США началась 1 апреля 2012 года. 11 апреля 2012 года из личного блога Джорджа Мартина стало известно о продлении сериала на третий сезон. Премьера третьего сезона состоялась 31 марта 2013 года. 2 апреля 2013 было официально объявлено о продлении сериала на четвертый сезон, а подготовка к нему началась еще раньше. Съемки начались 8 июля 2013 и продолжались до конца года, а премьера состоялась 6 апреля 2014. 8 апреля 2014 года телеканал HBO официально заявил, что сериал продлен на пятый и шестой сезоны. Пятый сезон вышел 12 апреля 2015, а шестой — 24 апреля 2016 года. 21 апреля 2016 года сериал был продлён на седьмой сезон, а 30 июля того же года был официально подтверждён восьмой сезон. В отличие от предыдущих сезонов, в седьмом будет всего семь серий, а в восьмом — шесть. Съёмки седьмого сезона начались позднее чем обычно, осенью, а закончились в феврале 2017. Это было связано с необходимостью достоверно передать атмосферу наступившей в Вестеросе зимы. Аналогичный график съёмок (осень-зима) планируется и для восьмого сезона. Премьера седьмого сезона состоялась 16 июля 2017 года. Съёмки восьмого сезона сезона начались 23 октября 2017 года, а закончились 6 июля 2018 года. Согласно данным американского журнала Variety, производство финального сезона «Игры престолов» обойдется в 90 миллионов долларов, а средний бюджет каждой серии составит 15 млн. долларов. Для сравнения: в первом сезоне телекомпания HBO тратила на создание одного эпизода 6 млн. долларов, во втором — 7 млн. долларов, а к шестому сезону данный показатель вырос до 10 миллионов. Однако стоит также иметь в виду, что в заключительном сезоне длительность каждой серии может составить до полутора часов, а в первых шести сезонах она не превышала 55-60 минут. Съёмки сцены главной битвы восьмого сезона велись в течение 55 ночей подряд. Такую информацию в апреле 2018 года опубликовали продюсеры сериала в своём обращении к членам съёмочной группы. Для сравнения: съёмки «Битвы бастардов» — батальной сцены в одноименной серии шестого сезона — заняли вдвое меньше времени: 25 дней. Бойню на Золотом тракте, показанную в серии седьмого сезона, снимали месяц. Финальный восьмой сезон выйдет 14 апреля 2019. Места съемок Основные съёмки первого сезона проходили в Северной Ирландии, включая студию Пейнт-Холл в Белфасте, а также на Мальте (вместо планируемого первоначально Марокко). На Мальте съемки проходили в городах Мдина и Валлетта. Съёмки южных сцен второго сезона вместо Мальты проходили в городе Дубровник, Хорватия, и на соседнем острове Локрум. Среди мест съемок в Дубровнике были Княжеский дворец, дворец Спонца и форт Ловриенац. Сцены на Кулаке Первых Людей в Морозных Клыках снимались в ноябре 2011 года в Исландии, в том числе на ледниках Снайфедльсйёкюдль и Ватнайёкюдль, а также в холмах Хёфдабреккухейди близ Вика. Основными местами съёмок для третьего сезона оставались Хорватия и Ирландия, а места за Стеной снимали по-прежнему в Исландии. Сцены в бухте Работорговцев снимали в Марокко, а сцену с медведем из серии — в павильонах Лос-Анджелеса, США. А в четвертом сезоне съёмки сцен в местах, ранее снимаемых в Марокко, вновь перенесли в более дешевую Хорватию. Теперь помимо Дубровника, в списке мест съемок значится также город Сплит. Также создатели нашли места в Ирландии, которые подходят не только изображения мест за Стеной, но и для съемок других сюжетных линий. Съёмки пятого сезона вновь проходили в хорватском Дубровнике и Сплите и, впервые, в городе Шибеник. Также съёмки прошли в Северной Ирландии и Исладнии. Впервые съёмочная группа отправилась в Испанию, а точнее в Андалусию, автономное сообщество этой страны. Съёмки прошли в замке Севильский Алькасар, а также в городе Осуна, который находится неподалеку от Севильи. Съёмки шестого сезона «Игры престолов» проходили в пяти странах — Северной Ирландии, Испании, Хорватии, Исландии и Канаде. Накануне показа премьерной серии сценарист и исполнительный продюсер сериала Дэвид Бениофф рассказал журналистам, что всего было отснято 680 часов материала; это эквивалентно 3,7 млн. футов (1,2 млн. метров) плёнки. В Белфасте над сериалом трудились 900 человек, в Испании — 400. Сценарий перерабатывался 140 раз. Седьмой сезона телесериала был снят позже, чем обычно, — основная часть съёмок прошла осенью и зимой. Как и в прошлых сезонах, в седьмом большая часть сериала (в том числе павильонные съёмки) была снята в Северной Ирландии, а именно на студии Paint Hall в Белфасте. Часть локаций отснята в Испании (в Севилье, Касересе, Альмодоваре-дель-Рио, Сантипонсе, Сумае и Бермео). Съёмочная группа вновь вернулась в Исландию, съёмки там прошли в январе и феврале 2017 года. Подобно седьмому сезону, основные натурные съёмки восьмого сезона пришлись на осень и зиму. Часть съёмок прошла в Северной Ирландии на студиях Paint Hall в Белфасте и Linen Mull в Бенбридже, а также в Маниглассе. В феврале 2018 года съёмочная группа провела съёмки в Исландии. Дубровник также стал съёмочной площадкой для ряда сцен восьмого сезона. Приквел 8 июня 2018 года стало известно, что телеканал HBO заказал пилотную серию приквела «Игры престолов», сценарий которой напишет британская сценаристка Джейн Голдман («Kingsman: Секретная служба», «Люди Икс: Первый класс», «Пипец», «Звёздная пыль») в сотрудничестве с Джорджем Р. Р. Мартином. Приквел расскажет о событиях, происходивших за тысячи лет до событий оригинального сериала. «Это будет хроника падения мира из золотой Эры героев в самые тёмные времена, от ужасающих секретов истории Вестероса до истинного происхождения белых ходоков, от загадок Востока до легендарных Старков… И это будет не та история, которую мы думаем, что знаем», — гласит официальный синопсис. Руководство HBO ранее заявляло, что приквел, если будет утвержден, выйдет на экраны не раньше, чем через год после финала «Игры престолов», который будет показан в 2019 году. В своём блоге Джордж Мартин уточнил, что действие приквела происходит за десять тысяч лет до событий «Игры престолов», и ни один персонаж или актёр нынешнего сериала в нем не появится. У нового проекта пока нет названия, но сам писатель выступает за вариант «Долгая ночь». В романах Джорджа Мартина Эра героев началась после подписания первыми людьми и детьми леса мирного договора, положившего конец войне между ними, а закончилась после вторжения в Вестерос андалов. Во время Эры героев произошло первое нападение белых ходоков на людей, что привело к наступлению Долгой ночи. Список эпизодов Отзывы и критика Особенностью сериала стала высокая степень внимания к нему со стороны поклонников саги ещё на стадии производства. «Игра престолов» упоминалась в списках наиболее ожидаемых телесериалов 2011 года, опубликованных в конце 2010 — начале 2011 рядом авторитетных СМИ, специализирующихся на освещении индустрии развлечений. Обозреватель Тим Гудман из журнала Hollywood Reporter весьма высоко оценил первый эпизод сериала, указав на его «драматическую» суть и нестандартный подход к жанру фэнтези. Журналист британской газеты Guardian Фелим О’Нил в своём отзыве отметил, что сериал «смотрится почти как кинофильм» и «становится лучше и лучше с каждым эпизодом»; обозреватель Time Джеймс Понивозик также одобрительно высказался об «Игре престолов», назвав экранизацию «эпической победой» и удовлетворённо отметив её «взрослость». О сериале положительно отозвался журнал «Мир фантастики»: по мнению обозревателя Сергея Ковалёва, сериал — «достойное воплощение одного из лучших образцов эпического фэнтези». Журнал особенно похвалил удачный подбор актёров, но отметил, что рамки бюджета не позволили в полной мере передать сцены битв. Лучшие сцены из сериала "Not a Queen, a Khaleesi" ForTheThrone Clip Game of Thrones Season 1|«Не королева, а кхалиси» "Bring me his head" ForTheThrone Clip Game of Thrones Season 1|«Принесите мне его голову» "The Red Wedding" ForTheThrone Clip Game of Thrones Season 3|Красная свадьба "The Purple Wedding" ForTheThrone Clip Game of Thrones Season 4|Пурпурная свадьба "Tyrion and Tywin" ForTheThrone Clip Game of Thrones Season 4|Тирион и Тайвин "Hardhome" ForTheThrone Clip Game of Thrones Season 5|Суровый Дом "Jon Snow's Resurrection" ForTheThrone Clip Game of Thrones Season 6|Воскрешение Джона Сноу "Hold the Door" ForTheThrone Clip Game of Thrones Season 6|«Держи дверь» "Battle of the Bastards" ForTheThrone Red Band Clip Game of Thrones Season 6|Битва бастардов "The North Remembers" ForTheThrone Clip Game of Thrones Season 7|«Север помнит» "Winter is here" ForTheThrone Clip Game of Thrones Season 7|«Зима пришла» Авторы сериала Продюсеры * Дэвид Бениофф — исполнительный продюсер * Дэн Уайс — исполнительный продюсер * Бернадетт Колфилд — исполнительный продюсер * Кэролин Стросс — исполнительный продюсер * Фрэнк Долджер — исполнительный продюсер * Джордж Мартин — со-исполнительный продюсер * Гаймон Кэседи — со-исполнительный продюсер * Алан Тейлор — со-исполнительный продюсер * Винс Джерардис — со-исполнительный продюсер * Ральф Висиненза — со-исполнительный продюсер * Ванесса Тейлор — со-исполнительный продюсер * Марк Хаффем — продюсер * Крис Ньюман — продюсер * Грег Спенс — продюсер * Лиза МакАтакни — продюсер * Дункан Маггок — продюсер * Нина Голд — кастинг-директор * Роберт Стерн — кастинг-директор * Мишель Клэптон — художник по костюмам * Эйприл Ферри — художник по костюмам * Джемма Джексон — художник-постановщик * Дебора Райли — художник-постановщик * Рамин Джавади — композитор Режиссёры * Томас МакКарти (пилотная серия) * Тимоти Ван Паттен (1 и 2 серии) * Брайан Кирк (3, 4 и 5 серии) * Дэниел Минахан (6, 7, 8, 21 и 22 серии) * Алан Тейлор (9, 10, 11, 12, 18, 20 и 66 серии) * Алик Сахаров (13, 26, 36 и 37 серии) * Дэвид Петрарка (14 и 15 серии) * Дэвид Наттер (16, 17, 29, 30, 49, 50, 68, 69 и 71 серии) * Нил Маршалл (19 и 39 серии) * Дэвид Бениофф и Дэн Уайсс (23, 31 и 73 серии) * Алекс Грейвс (24, 25, 32, 33, 38 и 40 серии) * Мишель МакЛарен (27, 28, 34 и 35 серии) * Майкл Словис (41 и 42 серии) * Марк Майлод (43, 44, 57, 58, 62 и 63 серии) * Джереми Подесва (45, 46, 51, 52, 61 и 67 серии) * Мигель Сапочник (47, 48, 59, 60, 70 и 72 серии) * Дэниел Сакхейм (53 и 54 серии) * Джек Бендер (55 и 56 серии) * Мэтт Шэкмен (64 и 65 серии) Сценаристы * Джордж Мартин (сезоны 1, 2, 3, 4) * Дэвид Бениофф и Дэн Уайсс (сезоны 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Брайан Когман (сезоны 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Джейн Эспенсон (сезон 1) * Ванесса Тейлор (сезоны 2, 3) * Дейв Хилл (сезоны 5, 6, 7, 8) Основной актерский состав right|250px|thumb|Промо нескольких главных персонажей для второго сезона. Здесь перечислен основной актерский состав сериала и главные персонажи. В скобках указаны сезоны, в которых данные актеры значились в списке главных. Некоторые из них появились в сериале раньше, но в качестве приглашенных актеров. * Шон Бин — Эддард Старк (сезон 1) * Марк Эдди — Роберт Баратеон (сезон 1) * Николай Костер-Вальдау — Джейме Ланнистер (сезоны 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Мишель Фэйрли — Кейтилин Старк (сезоны 1, 2, 3) * Лина Хиди — Серсея Ланнистер (сезоны 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Эмилия Кларк — Дейнерис Таргариен (сезоны 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Иэн Глен — Джорах Мормонт (сезоны 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Гарри Ллойд — Визерис Таргариен (сезон 1) * Кит Харингтон — Джон Сноу (сезоны 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Софи Тёрнер — Санса Старк (сезоны 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Мэйси Уильямс — Арья Старк (сезоны 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Ричард Мэдден — Робб Старк (сезоны 1, 2, 3) * Альфи Аллен — Теон Грейджой (сезоны 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Айзек Хэмпстед-Райт — Бран Старк (сезоны 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8) * Джек Глисон — Джоффри Баратеон (сезоны 1, 2, 3, 4) * Рори МакКанн — Сандор Клиган (сезоны 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8) * Питер Динклэйдж — Тирион Ланнистер (сезоны 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Джейсон Момоа — кхал Дрого (сезон 1) * Эйдан Гиллен — Петир Бейлиш (сезоны 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7) * Лиам Каннингем — Давос Сиворт (сезоны 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Джон Брэдли — Сэмвелл Тарли (сезоны 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Стивен Диллэйн — Станнис Баратеон (сезоны 2, 3, 4, 5) * Карис ван Хаутен — Мелисандра (сезоны 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Джеймс Космо — Джиор Мормонт (сезоны 2, 3) * Джером Флинн — Бронн (сезоны 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Конлет Хилл — Варис (сезоны 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Сибель Кекилли — Шая (сезоны 2, 3, 4) * Натали Дормер — Маргери Тирелл (сезоны 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) * Чарльз Дэнс — Тайвин Ланнистер (сезоны 2, 3, 4, 5) * Уна Чаплин — Талиса Старк (сезон 3) * Роуз Лесли — Игритт (сезоны 3, 4) * Джо Демпси — Джендри (сезон 3, 7, 8) * Кристофер Хивью — Тормунд (сезоны 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Гвендолин Кристи — Бриенна Тарт (сезоны 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Иван Реон — Рамси Болтон (сезоны 4, 5, 6) * Ханна Мюррей — Джилли (сезоны 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) * Михиль Хёйсман — Даарио Нахарис (сезон 5, 6) * Натали Эммануэль — Миссандея (сезон 5, 6, 7, 8) * Дин-Чарльз Чепмен — Томмен Баратеон (сезон 5, 6) * Том Влашиха — Якен Хгар (сезон 5, 6) * Индира Варма — Эллария Сэнд (сезон 5, 6, 7) * Майкл МакЭлхаттон — Русе Болтон (сезон 5, 6) * Джонатан Прайс ' — [[Его Воробейшество (персонаж)|Его Воробейшество'']] (сезон 6) * '''Джейкоб Андерсон — Серый Червь (сезон 8) Награды и номинации Здесь представлен список наиболее значимых наград, полученных сериалом. Cписок номинаций см. 'здесь' de:Game of Thrones en:Game of Thrones (TV series) es:Game of Thrones fr:Game of Thrones it:Il Trono di Spade (Serie TV) pl:Gra o tron (serial) pt-br:Game of Thrones ro:Urzeala tronurilor (serial) zh:TV:权力的游戏 *